


Memories

by Inkpot



Series: Another Thread: Unbroken Bonds [6]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Amy POV, Gadget may not state things outright but he's not great at keeping secrets, Gen, Other, Reflection, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 07:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkpot/pseuds/Inkpot
Summary: Amy is lucky enough to meet up with Gadget for a few minutes. She ends up with more questions than answers, but that seems to be the norm.





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I'm curious how much people have already guessed about Gadget's history and how he reached this point. Cause there's some stuff that there's no way anyone would know, and there's other things that I'm not sure how obvious they really are. So... share please? I'd appreciate it. (No pressure tho, I'm just happy everyone's enjoying the series so far!)
> 
> In other notes, you'll notice wispons don't work the same here as they do in IDW. You can probably figure out details from the writing, and it's not super critical, but I don't want to confuse anyone too much if I don't have to. XP

Amy glanced at her communicator when it pinged. She smiled at the response and tucked it away, hurrying down the path toward the nearby lake. Her pace picked up when she spotted a speck of red at the edge of the water.

Gadget stared intently out over the lake, focus unshakeable as he readied himself. With a flick of his wrist a stone left his hand and skipped over the surface a few times before sinking. He pumped his fist in the air before turning to grin at Amy.

“Nice throw,” she said, taking a seat on the stone next to him. She glanced around and scooped up a stone of her own, judging the weight in her hand before flinging it. It skipped once before sinking. “Guess I’m more out of practice than I thought.”

Gadget laughed silently. His hands had already drifted back to the mess of machinery and tools in his lap.

“Out of practice or not, I’m glad I caught you,” she said, looking curiously at the near blur of motion as he worked. “I thought you might move on before I got a chance to say hi. What’s that?”

He paused, closing a few panels before holding it up.

She blinked. “Your blast wispon?”

Gadget grinned and pressed a groove in its side, folding the wispon into a compact rectangle.

Amy oohed appropriately. “I wondered how you carried that constantly without anyone noticing. You can just fold it up and stick it in your pocket that way, right?”

He nodded, still grinning in that way Tails did when he still had surprises to share. Amy knew that look well. “Alright, what else does it do?”

Gadget’s grin widened. He pressed the side of the rectangle, unfolding it into a lightning wispon. “Adaptability.”

Amy stared for a moment before her face went bright. “You got two wispon types in one wispon? That’s incredible! You’ve got to share how you did that, it would help everyone so much. Or even the portable thing, if people could take their wispons with them without having to worry about the bulk…”

She trailed off, noting the melancholy edge to Gadget’s smile. “Something wrong?”

Gadget hesitated, then turned to stare off across the lake. “No. You… reminded me of a friend.”

Oh. “I’m sorry.”

He shot her a reassuring smile before looking away again. “Almost everyone went missing,” he said, almost offhand if he wasn’t speaking out loud. “And my best friend is… gone.”

“Gone?” The word slipped out before she could catch it.

“Gone,” Gadget agreed, his tone pure defeat and regret.

It was a tone Amy recognized all too well, and she started speaking almost without conscious thought. “Your friend wouldn’t want you to feel guilty.”

Gadget turned, looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

“I mean,” she continued, now a little awkward, “I can’t speak since I didn’t know them, but if they were important to you then they wouldn’t want you to be sad when you remember them. Right?”

Gadget looked at her another moment, then stared at the horizon. “He wouldn’t,” he agreed, his voice a shade louder than a whisper. “Not after all the work he put in.”

Amy wasn’t sure what he meant by that, but she didn’t ask. If Gadget wanted to share, he would. Otherwise, well, it wasn’t really her business.

After a few minutes Gadget flipped the wispon back to burst form and started tinkering with it again. Amy let the silence stand, content to sit quietly and enjoy the scenery for a little while.

Too soon, she’d need to go back to work, or Gadget would be forced to move again. But maybe for now the world could give them a moment of peace before they were forced back into battle. Chaos knew they’d earned it.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr


End file.
